Super Bieber 3
by justinbieber01
Summary: It is an awesome story about a super hot dude JB who saves the world and hansome vampires, oo lala!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story so like read it and i hope you enjoy it and stuff! 3 OBSESSED OVER JB! I GOTz BIEBER FEVER!**

Super Bieber!

Edward Cullen had bronze hair, enticing golden eyes, and his whole body sparkled deliciously. He was off to Seatle to buy a birthday present for Bella's birthday. He wanted to her purfume to mask her enticing scent. As he walked by a particularly dark alley, a man in a trench coat, a ski mask, and dark pants leaped out of the alley and tackled him. Edward bellowed.

In a concert hall half way around the wall justin bieber used his super secret super hearing that nobody knew about to hear a manly voice scream enticingly. He punched his fist into the air and yells "Yo, peeps I gotta run to the can! Or else my pants are gonna get pwned!"

He ran to the bathroom and locked himself into a stall. He then stood on the toilet for effect and yelled "LOVE POWER!"

He was instantly transformed into a hawt dude in red short shorts (he's hot even in short shorts) and a red cape and flip flops (with no shirt). He flew out the top of his stall and flew out the window, zooming half way around the world till his super vision saw a high school boy being mugged.

He swooped down and did his super roundhouse kick right in the mugger's face! Then he picked him up with his super-strength and carried him to the police station. The police thanked him and gave him a reward of a million dollars, not that he needed it, of course.

Then Edward got Bella the strawberry perfume she'd always wanted! She was so happy!

**So thanks for reading and totally review! Feel free to flame! THANKS! Hope u liked it! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Cat Lady Strikes the Citizens**

**Chapter Two in the Super Bieber Series**

One day while Justin Bieber was singing his beautiful songs he heard a cry from a small girl.

"Help! Help! Someone stole my kitten Snuffles!"

Justin sprang into action! He quickly he quickly jumped and said,

" Hey guys, yo foshnizzle, dudes I gotta run, my dogs in need of a hug!"

So as everyone knows Super Biebs/The super-hot awesomely cute Justin Bieber never lies. He quickly hugged his pooch and changed into his super-hot costume. He then jumped out of the nearest window and in the air he sang a beautiful note and froze time while touching the ground.

"ahh, now that I have time, let me find the villain!"

What Super Bieber didn't know was he only had 5 minutes till time unfroze and the power would ware off for one hour, and exactly one hour after the 5 minutes end the power would again be available. As Super Biebs used his super awesomely cute speedy power he heard a chime and BAM! The power wore off and time once again went on. He tried the power again, unaware that it would not work.

"There'll be one less lonely girllllll!" sang Justin

"OMG! Its Super Bieber!" said a love-struck girl on the street

As super Bieber was running from his crazed fans he managed to find the small girl sobbing and he then said,

"Freeze ray!"

The crazed fans were now frozen.

"Little girl what happened?" said Super Biebs

"A woman of the name Crazy Cat Lady, took my kitten snuggle muffin and flew off, before she did she told me that she was creating an army of cats to kill all dogs, help Super Bieber, HELP!" shouted the girl

"Oh my, I have a dog, I can't let him die! This looks like it's a job for… SUPER BIEBER! Bieber away!"

Justin was now flying in the musky air, scoping the town for Crazy Cat Lady, he then found her, at Dawns Donuts.

"Stop villain! Stop in the name of…. HOT POWER! Said Bieber

Justin was now 2x the hotness of what he is now soooo he was freaking adorable, but now sparkling in the sun! 3

"AHHHHHH! HE'S TO…. TO… TOO… BEAUTIFUL! Cats! ATTACK!" shouted CCL (Crazy Cat Lady)

Cats went straight for the super adorable hero, cats were falling from the sky, and in fact CCL was launching them from the palms of her hands!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA… you are no match for me, Super Bieber!"

"Are you sure?"

Justin realized it was one hour after the ending 5 minutes so he smiled his impeccable, perfect smile and blinded the cats and the lady, he then sang the note…. After, he flew the lady to the Atlantic Ocean, hoping she would never return, and then used his powerful and really hot dance moves to rewind time and make sure everyone forgot about the whole day. He then took the cats to their owners and went back to recording his wonderful songs as his other identity, Justin Bieber, proud to have once again saved the town! YAY!

**Thanks sooo much for reading this! PLEASE COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PS- I'm going to do a sequel… any ideas? If I use your idea I'll make sure to credit your name! Depending on when the ideas start showing up, that will be when I post my new chapter! **


End file.
